Um reencontro
by Morgana the Witch
Summary: Tai se ve solitario depois que Sora e Matt ficam


Eu sei que há muitos fic em que o Matt é par da Mimi, e o Tai da Sora, mas eu sinceramente gosto da Mimi e do Tai, e acho que a Sora tem tudo a ver com o Matt ele é fechado demais e ela e delicada e dedicada o suficiente para o Matt se abrir, e usei os nomes que são usados aqui no Brasil espero que todos entendam e esperem que gostem do fic

Os personagens Digimon não me pertence acho que pertencem a Toe animation e seus autores.

Nem sempre as pessoas que amamos nos correspondem mais isso não quer dizer que não exista alguém para nós e as vezes esta mais perto do que se imagina

Um Reencontro

Por Morgana Witch

cap 1

Era cedo ainda não era hora de levantar, Tai ficou na cama pensando em como ele iria ficar sozinho, seu amor pela Sora não seria correspondido, pois sabia que ela gostava do Matt e que o Matt apesar de ser muito tímido também gostava dela, e ele, quem iria gostar dele, ficou pensando nisso até que o relógio despertou.

O dia passou como sempre as aulas, o jogo de futebol, a Sora sentada ao seu lado ...Na saída Izzy vê que Tai estava meio parado e triste e perguntou:

Tai, o que esta acontecendo?

Com vergonha de dizer ao Izzy o que acontecia, invejou ele por só pensar em computadores o Izzy jamais iria ter um problema como o dele.

Nada Izzy, eu tenho que ir ao mercado para minha mãe.

Andando pelo caminho do mercado, em volto em pensamentos ele escuta uma voz familiar chama-lo.

Tai, Tai!

Quando ele se vira vê uma garota vindo em sua direção, era a Mimi ela estava linda seus cabelos cor de mel compridos, seu corpo estava crescido tinha ganhado formas mais femininas, ela estava vestindo um vestido branco, muito bonito e ainda usava botas tipo cowboy.

Mimi, você não estava no EUA?

Estava mas, meus pais resolveram voltar para o Japão, agora estou morando aqui perto. Você está indo ao mercado?

Mimi olhou para o Tai e pensou em como ele está bonito nem parece o mesmo, fazia tempo que ela não o via, a última vez foi quando enfrentaram o espectro do Belzebumom com os novatos.

Estou, respondeu com um sorriso meio tímido.

Posso ir com você?

É, é claro.

Tai foi olhando para Mimi, e começou a lembrar de quando andavam juntos pelo Digimundo, de como ela era alegre, e de como era chata as vezes, se lembrou dela vestida de princesa e como isso combinava com sua personalidade, e de como aquela aventura havia mudado a vida deles, no caso da Mimi acho que foi para melhor.

Mimi percebia que Tai estava triste e pensativo não lembrava dele pensando muito ele era sempre o primeiro a fazer as coisas sem pensar, ele também sempre sorria, por que será que ele estava tão quieto.

Os dois foram caminhando juntos, as vezes Tai se pegava admirando a Mimi mas quando ela olhava ele baixava os olhos, e foram assim até chegar ao mercado.

Mimi eu preciso comprar algumas coisa, que estão na lista, disse já se afastando e entrando no primeiro corredor a esquerda.

Mesmo antes de Mimi responder ele já havia sumido entre os corredores, ela ficou parada meio sem entender o que estava acontecendo com ele, será que ele não quer falar comigo, será que o ofendi com algo, mas eu não fiz nada e assim Mimi foi fazendo suas compras, pensativa e preocupada com o comportamento de Tai.

Tai fez suas compras no modo a jato, e saiu o mas rápido que pode do mercado, no caminho de casa foi se questionando porque ele havia feito aquilo, porque deixara ela falando sozinha, ela deve pensar que estou louco, mas será que estou, quando estava perto dela me senti estranho, ela estava tão bonita e seu sorriso, ai agora tenho certeza estou enlouquecendo pensar na Mimi desse jeito.

Tai,Tai o Izzy no telefone maninho, você está escutando?

Que? me desculpa Kari o que você quer?

É o Izzy no telefone.

O que ele tem tá esquisito pensou Kari.

Fala Izzy?

Tai porque você não me falou que viu a Mimi ontem no mercado?

Eu me esqueci.

Eu encontrei ela hoje na sala de computação, ela vai estudar lá no colégio.

Tai ficou mudo pensando, no que a Mimi iria fazer l�, começou a sentir um frio na barriga e sentiu o rosto corar, mas porque sentia aquilo derrepente foi desperto de seu pensamento por um grito.

TAI você está ai?

Desculpa Izzy eu estava distraído.

Então você entendeu, amanhã depois da aula.

Esta bem até amanhã respondeu mesmo sem saber o que o Izzy estava falando afinal devia ser algo com estudo o Izzy só pensava nisso.

Até amanhã!

Até Izzy.

Que estranho pensou Izzy ao desligar o telefone ele geralmente é distraído mas nem tanto.

Apesar de ter demorado a dormir acordou antes da hora e enquanto tomava café, se pegou pensando no encontro que havia tido com a Mimi, e como ele foi idiota de sair correndo ai que besta ele se repetia, ela deve estar me achando um bobo.

Em sua casa Mimi estava pensando na época de suas digiavanturas estava com saudades da Palmon, o que será que ela estava fazendo, também pensava em seus amigos Sora, Izzy , o Tai ... Tai porque será que ele tinha saído correndo, ele estava muito estranho, mas também estava mais bonito. O cabelo continuava espetado, mas ela gostava daquele jeito.

Mimi filha você está com febre está vermelha?

Não mãe não é nada; disfarçou rapidamente saindo para a escola.

Hunf! Vai entender os adolescentes.

Na escola tudo passou bem afinal eles não estavam no mesmo ano, mas porque ele se preocupava tanto com isso afinal conviveu tanto com ela, mas agora sentia algo diferente mas o que era? ele não sabia, ele sempre achou ela bonita, mas ela sempre era tão infantil, mas depois de algum tempo ele viu que ela era muito bondosa e meiga porem ele sempre admirou a Sora seu jeito meigo a amizade o que estava acontecendo com ele porque não sabia o que pensar , derrepente e acordado por uma bronca.

Kamia volte a terra ou sua nota vai ser uma lua.

Desculpa professor.

Na classe Mimi pensava em Tai em como ela gostava dele, mas achava que ele jamais gostaria dela, e depois da cena do mercado ela tinha quase certeza de que ele não gostava dela, acho que ele ainda gosta da Sora, eu não tenho chance.

Tai!

Mimi, tudo bem?

Tai se sentia embaraçado, falando com ela, e como ela ficava bonito de uniforme.

Mimi ficou sem graça mas tomou coragem e perguntou:

O que aconteceu aquele dia no mercado eu falei alguma coisa de que você não gostou?

Tai ficou vermelho sentia seu rosto queimar, o que responder, nem ele sabia a resposta, mas para sorte dele o Izzy e a Sora chegaram.

Tai, Mimi, vamos indo, os outros estão esperando disse Izzy; caminhando e empurrando Tai que mau tinha se recuperado da pergunta e que não fazia a menor idéia de onde iriam.

Izzy onde vamos?

Você anda mesmo distraído em Tai, vamos ao piquenique no Digimundo.

Tai ficou feliz estava com muita saudade do Agumon, mas não ficar lá com todos, a Mimi o que falaria com ela e se ela fizesse a mesma pergunta e pior teria de ficar vendo o Matt e Sora juntos, tinha evitado sair com eles todos esses meses, desde que eles começaram a namorar, mas sabia também que não podia deixar de ser amigo do Matt nem da Sora.

Chegando ao Digimundo foi uma festa, todos estavam felizes era muito bom rever seus amigos digimons, Izzy contava as novidades da informática para o Tentomon junto com Joe e Gomamon, Matt tocava sua gaita para Sora , Pyomon e Gabumon, T.K, Davis, Ken, Code, Batamon, Hawkmon, Wormon, Vimon e Armadilomon tentavam jogar bola, enquanto Kari, Mimi, Yole, Palmo e Gatomon ficavam na torcida; em quanto isso Tai que disse que estava com dor no pé para não jogar, ficava observando, olhava para o Matt e a Sora e pensava em como eles pareciam apaixonados e sem quer olhou para Mimi que lhe devolveu o olhar com um sorriso o deixando vermelho, Agumon percebendo que seu parceiro estava diferente perguntou:

Tai o que está acontecendo?

Ai meu amigo, eu não sei ando me sentido sozinho e confuso.

Não fique assim Tai eu sei que gostava da Sora mais é hora de procurar um outro alguém.

Tem razão, respondeu Tai sorrindo.

Nesse minuto a bola passou por ele e caiu no meio das arvores, todos foram procurar mas ninguém estava achando, em quanto Tai ajudava a procurar Mimi pensou que aquela era uma boa chance de se declarar a ele, ficou corada com a possibilidade dele dizer que gostava dela também, mas logo ficou preocupada com a possibilidade dele a rejeitar, mas tinha que ser agora já havia adiado muito. Mimi sempre tinha gostado dele desde da época que estavam juntos no Digimundo, mas sempre soube que ele gostava da Sora, agora ela estava com o Matt e era sua chance de se declarar ao Tai, em tão viu Tai procurando a bola.

Ele estava sozinho era sua chance era agora ou nunca, foi até ele respirou fundo sentiu seu coração bater mais forte, reuniu toda sua força e falou.

Tai, eu podia falar com você um minuto?

Tai tomou um susto quando olho o rosto serio dela, sentiu um arrepiou ao notar como ela parecia linda, seus olhos brilhavam como estrelas, havia também um leve corar em sua bochecha, sentiu seu coração disparar e suas mãos suar não sabia se queria ficar ali para sempre olhando ela o se queria fugir com medo do que ela iria falar, vendo que não tinha para onde ir resolveu esperar o que ela tinha a dizer.

Pode falar

Tai eu queria... parou por um segundo para tomar fôlego, sentindo seu rosto queimar tomou um último sopro de coragem e disse :

Tai eu gosto muito de você! terminado a frase saiu correndo.

Nesse momento Tai sentiu seu coração parar de bater por um segundo, seu corpo estava estático, sua mente nublada só a voz dela dentro de sua cabeça dizendo eu gosto muito de você, gosto muito de você ...

O que ela queria dizer com isso? será que ele não estava sonhando? deu um passo para trás e acabou pisando na bola e caindo batendo com o braço no chão a dor fez ele ter certeza, não era um sonho. Pegou a bola e levou onde estava os outros e passou o resto do tempo pensando no que sentia e no que fazer.

Mimi observando que ele estava muito serio, sentiu uma terrível tristeza, seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, mas tinha que se controlar, para que ninguém percebesse, seu coração doía achava que agora nem amigo dela ele iria querer ser.

Todos foram embora a despedida foi calorosa, todos os digimons se despediram, Agumon ficou preocupado com Tai assim como Palmon também percebeu tristeza em Mimi, mas como seus parceiros não queizeram dizer o que acontecia eles nada podiam fazer.

Vinte dias haviam se passado desde o piquenique, Tai tinha evitado ver Mimi, sua cabeça ainda estava confusa, ele sentia algo por ela mas o que era? Não podia encarar ela sem ter o que falar, quando a via mesmo de longe sentia um frio na barriga tinha vontade de ir falar com ela, mas não sabia o que diria pois ainda não sabia o que sentia, sempre tinha achado que amava a Sora, mas também sentia que gostava da Mimi, mas não tinha certeza de que tipo de sentimento tinha por ela.

Mimi andava chateada e muito triste, seu amor não ira ser correspondido, tinha percebido que ele a evitava, se sentia pior ainda por que agora nem sua amizade ela iria ter, pensava porque ela havia confessado seu amor como era tola de achar que ele iria corresponde-la, mas agora era tarde então resolveu que tinha que falar com ele iria pedir desculpa e pelo menos ser sua amiga como sempre foi, era sua última esperança que ele aceitasse sua amizade.

Resolvida a falar com ele Mimi tomou coragem, e foi a casa dele, apertou a campanhia, sabia que Kari não estava e ele estaria sozinho e agora não dava para recuar. Tai atendeu a porta e se assustou com a presença de Mimi, ela estava muito bonita de saia curta preta e blusa rosa e dessa vez não estava de botas, seu rosto parecia serio e com um semblante triste, ele sentiu um forte aperto no peito de vela tão triste pois sabia que era sua culpa, tomou coragem e convidou-a para entrar.

Ela entrou e sentou enfrente dele olhou em seus olhos, sentiu muito medo e vergonha, mas teria que pedir desculpa e queria muito que ele aceitasse esticou seu braço e segurou nas mãos dele e com o coração na boca quase chorando pediu desculpa.

Me desculpe Tai, eu não queria te ofender ou te obrigar a gostar de mim, me perdoe eu quero muito continuar a ser sua amiga.

Terminou a frase chorando e olhou para baixo esperando uma resposta.

Tai sentiu um forte calor, as mãos dela nas suas, seus olhos tristes e suas lágrimas ele sentiu que devia fazer algo não queria ela triste, seu coração podia sentir sua tristeza, e ele descobriu que sentia algo muito forte por ela também, sentia vontade de abraça-la e dizer que gostava dela também era isso no fundo sempre gostou dela, mas nunca quis admitir pois achava que ela era muito criança e isso fez com que ele se apegasse mais a Sora mas talvez o que sentisse por Sora fosse só amizade mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela sensação de abandono de suas mãos, Mimi tinha se levantado e estava indo embora então num impulso instintivo segurou-a pelo braço, reuniu todas as forças e coragem que tinham , olhou nos olhos de Mimi e disse :

Eu gosto de você Mimi, gosto de verdade, me desculpe se te deixei tão triste.

Sentindo o chão lhe faltar Mimi nem acreditava no que estava ouvindo seu coração batia forte seu corpo estava dormente, seguiu sua vontade e abraçou Tai com toda sua força.

O contato do corpo de Mimi no seu lhe causou uma sensação prazerosa que jamais tinha sentido agora tinha certeza amava ela, retribui o abraço, com suas mãos segurou o queixo de Mimi, a visão dela, seus olhos ainda molhados mas agora com expressão de imensa felicidade seus lábios brilhando não resistiu a vontade de toca-los então cobriu os lábios de Mimi com os seus lhe dando um longo e intenso beijo que foi retribuído na mesma intensidade.

Os corações de ambos batiam em sincronia seus corpos se encaixavam assim como suas bocas as sensações de ambos eram intensas, para eles o mundo podia acabar naquele momento.

Após o beijo a única palavra que Mimi pode dizer foi um lindo:

Eu te Amo muito Tai!

E a ele só restou de responder o que ele realmente sentia:

Eu também te Amo Mimi!

E ficaram abraçados por um longo tempo e depois se beijaram felizes. Tai olhou o rosto de Mimi parecia mais linda a cada vez que ele a olhava, então ela sorriu e disse:

Tai está na hora deu ir, já esta ficando tarde, a Kari e seus pais já estão para chegar.

Tai relutava em deixa-la partir, todo esse novo sentimento que havia descobrindo, gostaria de ficar com ela em seus braços para sempre era uma sensação que ele não esperava sentir, mas ela tinha razão Kari provavelmente já estava para chegar

Tudo bem, você esta certa, mas podemos nos ver amanhã.

Claro, eu gostaria muito de sair com você, que tal as 3 no parque tudo bem?

Tudo bem!

Antes de Tai dizer qualquer outra coisa Mimi lhe deu um rápido beijo e

saiu feliz. O garoto ficou olhando para porta e sorriu pensando em tudo que aconteceu ele realmente estava muito feliz se perguntassem para ele a alguns meses atras o que ele pensava sobre a Mimi, ele iria responder que ela era uma amiga, mas se perguntassem para ele agora ele só ia pode dizer que ela era a pessoa que ele amava e que foi muito tonto de não ter percebido antes.

Continua...

N/A : espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo, no próximo capitulo teremos as duvidas de Tai será que ele realmente ama a Mimi ou apenas sentia-se muito carente. Não esqueçam sua opinião é importante para mim por favor se poderem deixem rewiew

Bjs Morgana


End file.
